1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement technology, and particularly to a system and method for measuring form and position tolerances of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. Currently, the form and position tolerances of objects are measured manually. In recent years, point cloud obtaining devices have been used to obtain point clouds of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the point clouds, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form a profile image of the object. Therefore, prompt and accurate measurement of form and position tolerances using the point clouds is desirable.